Drought
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: People have needs when they are deprived, pleasure is definitely on that list of needs for Daryl and Carol. Set at prison. M for obvious adult reasons;)
1. Chapter 1

They had gone through so much water trying to keep people hydrated and these days water was in short supply, like everything else.

Everyone was miserable and short tempered. The heat and lack of rain was causing a drought and everyone could feel the effects.

After another long day Carol couldn't get any rest turning back and forth on the tiny bottom bunk.

It was hot, so hot that Carol was squirming around in her cell desperate for a cool side of her pillow that didn't exist. She pulled off her shirt and lay in her panties. Her bra had been chaffing her with sweat all day and was hanging from the top bunk to dry. Here she was, topless and wide awake. She was so frustrated and hadn't slept properly in 3 nights. She guessed it was maybe 1 or 2 in the morning and it didn't look like any rest was on the horizon.

She had enough and picked up her hot, sweat drenched pillow and threw it with all her might to the ground and growled in disgust at her situation.

"Carol! What's going on?"

She sat up like a bolt, banging her head on the bottom of the top bunk.

"OW! Daryl?"

She flopped back on her mattress rubbing her head. It hurt so badly she couldn't even focus on the fact that she was nearly naked. With a steadily bleeding gash just below her hairline she put her hand to her head and groaned.

He looked around her cell.

"That was me, I can't sleep and I was pissed off so I...growled."

"You OK? I'm sorry I thought you were in danger," he said, backing up and hitting the wall of her cell realizing she was in only her underwear.

She sat up in bed and looked at him and felt his eyes upon her.

"I'm bleeding all over here...help me!" She squirmed around in bed trying to stop the blood and cover her breasts at the same time and failing at both. The blanket was too far for her to casually grab and cover up with. She brought her hands up and cupped her breasts. He ran to the bed and grabbed her sheets pressing it to her head. He had run in with only his sweatpants on so there they both were with no shirt only inches apart.

"I need to see how bad this is, it's bleeding like crazy."

She gave up trying to cover herself and got out of bed to grab her flashlight. She handed it to Daryl as she searched for a shirt, preferably not the one she had thrown on the ground as it was soaked with sweat. She got down on her hands and knees to go through her clean shirts next to her bed and Daryl turned the flashlight on to give her light and got a good look her bare back and black panties. She threw on a clean tank top and got back up. With blood running down her face in a slow trickle she gave up on the idea of being bashful around him to get the cut dealt with. She couldn't find her pants and decided she couldn't be bothered at the moment, she was sure Daryl had seen panties before.

"I'm so sorry, Carol, I never meant to scare you."

 _Nice job, Daryl! Scare the shit outta the woman you love and make her bleed!_

He felt bad and had to help however he could.

"It's OK, Daryl," she smiled.

"Come to the bathroom, I'll help you get it fixed up."

When they made it to the bathroom he wet a cloth and she sat down on a bench as he gently cleaned her face. She hissed when he got to the cut which wasn't very big, maybe only half an inch, but it was only just now clotting. He couldn't help looking down at her bare legs and her breasts through the thin material of the tank top.

 _What kind of asshole checks out an injured and bleeding woman?_

He tried to look at something else but with her sitting before him and him holding the washcloth to her head it was difficult. She looked up at him and said thank you softly and reached to take the cloth from him to hold it for herself.

"I swear, I'm not a weirdo lying around half naked. I was just so hot and my shirt was all wet I had to take it off, I was desperate!"

 _Thanks, Carol, that's helping a lot with my hard dick._

"I need to lay down," she said and got up to head back to her cell. He followed behind her making sure she got there OK.

"I feel like such an asshole."

"It was an accident, Daryl. Seriously, don't worry about it. To be honest I feel better knowing how fast you'd come running if I needed you," she laughed.

He walked behind her mesmerized by her underwear.

"Anytime," he added.

They got back to her cell and she crawled onto her mattress and slipped under the blanket.

He handed her another dry cloth.

"Just keep pressure on it I guess, you want me to get Maggie?"

"No, I'm OK it's stopped now anyway, thanks."

He stood for a second not wanting to leave but unable to think of an excuse to stay.

"Goodnight. Call me if you need something, OK?" he said, turning to leave.

"I will. Goodnight, Daryl."

She rolled over to the wall and he wanted so badly to get into her bed but went back to his own cell.

He got back and sat on the edge of the bed replaying it over and over. Her body wet with sweat and her panties slid halfway off her right hip. Jesus, she had on black panties and the image of her hands on her tits was burned into his mind. He damn near died looking at her. She must have seen the look on his face and his hard dick through his pants now she'd know he wanted her. He was deeply embarrassed and dropped his face into his hands. How the hell would he face her tomorrow night? They were supposed to be on watch together and she had probably just seen his hard dick through his pants. He hoped she didn't notice.

She woke early and decided she needed a shower even though she wasn't supposed to until the next day, she needed to get her hair clean.

The water was warm just from being in the heat of Georgia and the hoses were hot to the touch. She wished for cold water. She scrubbed and used the only soap they had at the moment which was dish soap on her hair and body. She could still feel his eyes on her and she wished she'd had something cuter on if he was gonna catch her in the middle of the night. Truth was that she loved Daryl, but right now in this moment she wanted his body first. The shortage of water and sex was becoming a huge problem. Sex had become a thirst she badly needed to be quenched and Daryl is exactly who she needed.

It had been so long and she couldn't stop eyeing him every time he was around imagining his hands all over her.

She forced herself to stop thinking of it, throwing on a sundress and heading out to the garden to do some weeding. Rick was already out planting some late crops and she got down on her hands and knees to work. "Hey, put this under your knees, Carol."

He tossed her a piece of canvas and she smiled at him thinking it was smart. She really should have worn pants but the dress was the only clean thing she could find and she was tired of wearing dirty clothes if she could avoid it. They were trying to preserve water and laundry got done less often these days.

She leaned forward on her hands and knees to grab the canvas to lay it under herself. The wind caught her dress at the back and blew it up and she scrambled trying to grab it and pull it down before Rick noticed but thankfully he was facing the other direction. She got her dress under control tucking it behind her knees and looked around laughing and then she saw Daryl's face behind her and his jaw dropped. She gave up, she couldn't seem to stop showing him her panties completely by accident. She shook her head and scrunched up her face in embarrassment.

"Daryl, I am so sorry."

She turned from him, her face burning, and waited for him to take off.

Before she could make sense of the situation he was behind her and crouching down to whisper in her ear, "Don't be sorry."

She shuddered and grabbed onto her skirt. His hot breath on her neck made all her senses betray her and she was sure she looked weak with desire and vulnerable.

"I liked it," he continued, in a deep sultry tone that made her dizzy, before standing up and walking away.

She took a deep breath and tried not to shake. She could feel her body flood with blood to the regions that hadn't been touched in a long time. She turned to watch him walk away and her eyes went immediately to his ass. He must know what he was doing to her but where had the shy, bashful Daryl gone?

Daryl couldn't believe what he'd done. He headed out to hunt and check snares for the day to hide. What if he had crossed the line and offended her? He had a feeling she'd liked it even if she hadn't admitted it to herself yet but a lingering fear crept into the back of his mind that it could be trouble.

What was he trying to do? Would someone like Carol ever want to be with a man like him? He had spent the whole night thinking of her half naked and it slipped out before he could come to his senses. He had to apologize as soon as he got a chance. Although he meant every word this could ruin things between them if she didn't feel the same.

Carol was first to the tower and still in the dress from earlier. Mid afternoon had brought a brief rain shower soaking all her clean clothes on the line. She threw on some shorts underneath to avoid showing him her panties a third time by mistake.

She had taken a break from gardening when it rained and retired to her bunk to touch herself. The second the cold rain hit her skin she felt awakened and overwhelmed by need. She had to do it right away, she was so wet and so aroused it was almost painful. She ran her hand between her legs and closed her eyes imagining him on top of her whispering in her ear like he had before. It took no time at all and she was reaching her peak, silently reaching orgasm all by herself.

What she really wanted was his hard cock thrusting into her relentlessly but this living situation made normal sex lives almost impossible. Life was a struggle from one day to the next. Most of the time, she felt selfish for craving touch and attention like this.

She was pacing the floor when he finally showed his face, he was a little late and she was glad he was there although she had no idea what to say now.

"Hey," he said giving her a half smile and placing his crossbow on the desk.

"Hey," she said smiling at him and trying hard not to blush when it came flooding back to her what he'd said.

He sat back and fidgeted a little watching her and noticing her shorts under the dress. He had obviously made her uncomfortable and he felt like a creep. She opened a book and started to read.

Before long it was dark and he brought out the gift he had been saving for her, he was hoping to make amends.

He walked over and handed her the box and she looked confused. "What's this?" she asked.

"I found it a while ago on a run, thought it was perfect for you but never found a chance to give it to you."

She took the lid off and there was a necklace with a pendant of a Cherokee rose. She grinned thinking how sweet it was for him to even think of that.

She stood and fell into his arms holding him tight.

"I love it Daryl, I really love it. Thank you."

He held her and the smell of her hair and the feel of her dress under his rough hands made him ache to taste her skin. Maybe she wasn't mad after all but he still had to say it.

"I wanted to say sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have said that."

He had obviously been feeling shitty all day about it and she wanted to let him know that she wasn't mad.

She decided it was now or never and she raised up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Don't be sorry... I liked it."

She backed up to see his face and before she knew it his mouth was on hers and she moaned in surprised.

He kissed her hard but stopped quickly to gauge her reaction and when she pulled him back he knew it was on.

He grabbed at her dress taking two fists full of material and pulling her close. She reached around him placing her hands on his lower back.

"I can't stop thinking about last night," he moaned into her neck as he began to draw his tongue across her throat.

"Me neither," she agreed yanking his vest from his shoulders and pulling his shirt over his head.

It was frantic and the room felt like it was spinning. He didn't know how to get the dress off and couldn't feel a zipper as he kissed her and felt around her back. He paused only briefly to hold her at arms length and get a good look at it. Finding no zipper he crouched to grab the hem of the dress and pulled it over her head.

He groaned when he saw her standing before him with nothing on but a pair of short, Jesus!

She grabbed his belt and pulled him back. He could see her white panties peeking out from the waist of her shorts and lifting her up onto the desk in the tower and roughly pushing her legs apart. He slipped between her thighs and reached for her breasts as he continued his assault on her mouth.

"Fuck!" he uttered, completely overcome.

She needed his pants off immediately and he got the hint taking them off himself. As soon as she got a look at him naked she needed it, she couldn't give a fuck about foreplay right now. She hopped off the desk and dragged her shorts and panties down her legs.

"Now! Right now!" she said, lifting herself back onto the desk and wrapping her legs around him.

He took a deep breath and thrust into her fast.

"I...I'm ..Sorry," he stuttered.

She moaned and lay back on the cold metal desk.

"More...harder!" she gasped, and he was happy to oblige.

It was fevered, he thrust into her with every ounce of his energy and every inch of his cock. She began to make a whining sound like she was almost there and he leaned in to grab her breasts and she went over the edge. She came hard and long and loud...

"Bend over!" he growled when she finally came down from her peak.

She grinned and leaned over the desk, waiting with bated breath. He eyed her gorgeous ass and grabbed onto her hips lifting her right leg onto the desk and thrusting into her again. With her leg up on the desk he got so deep into her she thought she might faint. He felt so good inside her she knew she'd need this again and again. The cold metal of the desk against her breasts felt oddly satisfying in the heat. He fucked hard but smooth in a motion that she never expected. His strong hands on her hips and his dick claiming her was driving her mad. Something told her she should feel guilty for her lust but she decided anything that felt this good couldn't possibly be wrong.

"Fuck...Carol ...fuuuuck!"

It wasn't eloquent but it was the best thing she'd heard in a long time. He continued to breathe heavy long after he'd cum.

He got up and started to get dressed "That was too fast, I'm sorry."

"Do not ever be sorry for that, it was perfect just how it was," she said, pulling her dress back on. There was nowhere to cuddle here so they flopped on the couch to catch their breath.

"Next time it will be slower," he said.

"So there will be a next time?" she asked grinning and trying to throw him off guard.

"Well, yeah...do you want to be...fuck I don't know? My girlfriend?" he felt like an idiot. _Girlfriend didn't sound like the right word but what else should he say?_

"Yes, Daryl, I'll be your girlfriend."

Carol grinned and held onto him and he kissed the top of her head.

 _ **If anyone wants more let me know. It could stay here or perhaps continue. I'll leave it up to readers.**_

 _ **As always, thanks for reading! XO**_


	2. Chapter 2 Flood

Daryl was pleased but conflicted. He never thought for a second they'd ever have sex, never mind the kind of sex they had. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her face twisted in pleasure and he wanted to have her all over again.

He couldn't help wondering what their relationship would be like now. She had gone back to her own cell to sleep and he was laying awake, alone. Everyone had left the cell block for them to sleep after watch and he was 2 cells away from her but it felt too far.

He felt like he had used her somehow.

Daryl found himself giving in and walking to her cell. She was facing the wall and he couldn't tell if she was awake or not. They had watch again tonight so he didn't want to bother her.

"Come here, Daryl," she said suddenly, still facing the wall.

She startled him but he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Can we talk about last night?" he asked, laying down behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I didn't want it to be that way, you deserve better."

Carol had a feeling he would do this and she needed to stop it before it festered.

"It was what it needed to be and I don't regret it at all. I wanted it fast as much as you did. Tell me, did it feel good?"

"Of course, but..." he started.

"That's enough, Daryl. It felt good and you care about me, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that's enough. I'm glad it happened I wouldn't change a thing." She turned to him finally and wrapped her arm around him.

"It can be better than that," he said, squeezing her tight.

"Well, you did say there would be next time," she laughed.

"I hope there's a million times."

"We better get some sleep then, we have watch tonight," she said, squirming next to him.

"OK."

Daryl got up to leave and she grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to stay? Or do you prefer to sleep alone."

He lay down and she rolled over to face the wall so he pressed his face to her back. This time he fell asleep almost instantly.

Carol's eyes opened in the late afternoon to the sound of the group filtering back into the cell block. They had a general arrangement to let whoever did watch sleep undisturbed. She rolled over to find Daryl still sound asleep and clinging to her so tightly she couldn't get up without waking him. Carol was on supper duty and had to get to the kitchen soon.

She tried to squirm free and he groaned pulling her back to him.

"Daryl, I have to go."

"No, stay," he whined, refusing to let go.

She grinned and pulled herself out of his hold.

"We have watch tonight, you can cuddle as much as you want then."

"Got more in mind than cuddling tonight."

"I'm intrigued," she said, crawling off the bed to search for clothes.

"Be warned, you won't be walkin' right tomorrow."

Instantly, Carol felt aroused but right now she had to go to cook supper. He could do untold things with his words. She got dressed and grinned down at him. She was discovering that Daryl was a strange mixture of sensitivity and sexual tension. He was still in her bed and she leaned down next to his ear, "I'm counting on it." She ran her tongue across his throat before walking out of the cell.

She'd be the death of him, but he couldn't wait.

Daryl had to cool it down and not just fly into a sexual frenzy and bend her over a desk tonight. It was hard not to just jump on her but he wanted there to be no mistaking his feelings this time.

When he finally got up he went straight for the tower to make sure it was tidy and then he got the idea to make it even better.

"What the hell is he doin' up there?" Glenn inquired to Rick, assuming he'd know what was up.

"I have no idea but he's been messing around up there for over an hour now."

"I saw him coming out of Carol's cell today. Do you think they...?" Glenn raised his eyebrows at Rick grinning.

"Nah!" Rick laughed.

"I don't know he had this look about him like..."

"Like what?" Rick asked, curious what Glenn had seen.

"Like he got laid, I bet they did."

"Never," Rick insisted.

"What's he doin' taking candles up there when he's got watch with Carol then?" Glenn pointed and laughed, walking away.

Night finally came and Carol was wrecked. With only half an hour to get ready before watch she used a small basin of water to scrub herself before throwing on her most comfortable pants and loose t shirt. She ran a comb through her hair and plodded off to meet Daryl. She ached everywhere and she wished she had more spunk. Hopefully the coffee downed before leaving would perk her up.

She groaned as she climbed the stairs and pulled the door open to a dark room with a few candles and Daryl sitting on the chair looking out the window.

He turned his head and smiled, "How was your day?"

"I missed you," she said, walking over to him.

""Me too, you OK?" He looked concerned.

"I'm sorry, I'm just kind of tired from working today, there was a lot to do."

"Don't be sorry. You too tired for me to do all the work too?"

"That's not fair to you though."

"Believe me, I don't mind," he insisted, reaching for her and pulling her close.

"I look all scruffy though," she sighed, pulling at the hem of her old t shirt.

"It don't matter what you're wearin'. It'll be on the floor pretty soon."

Somehow he could make her wet just with words.

"I love the way you say things, Daryl."

The room was dark except for the glow of 3 small candles.

Daryl was sat on the chair with her standing in front of him and he was more than ready to make his move. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his mouth as she ran her fingers into his hair. She was already feeling weak, he made her blood burn through her veins.

He lifted her shirt a few inches and kissed her stomach just below her navel.

"I want to make this good for you."

He turned her around and pulled her onto his lap and she was surprised to be facing away from him.

He ran his hands over the tops of her thighs and she could feel the strength in his fingers.

"Tell me what you want, Carol."

"I have a feeling you know exactly what you're doing... so do it."

"You giving me control?"

"Within reason," she couldn't help adding this caveat.

He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her back and neck.

"You're killin' me," she sighed softly.

"No, I'm gonna be real nice to ya...promise."

He moved his hands all over her back before unfastening her bra and letting it fall down her arms.

She assumed he'd go straight for her breasts but nothing about this was typical.

He slid his hands over the skin of her belly so lightly she began to squirm.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes..."

He moved his hands to her thighs and pulled them apart over his legs.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder and let her legs fall open over the sides of his thighs. He knew exactly what he was doing so she decided to surrender to it.

He finally touched her breasts but with the lightest of touches at first drifting his fingertips over her nipples and she groaned for more. He took her throat gently in his hand kissing her neck with a hot, open mouth.

"I...I can't," she panted. It was already just about too much.

"You can... just let me be good to you."

He moved his hand back to her belly and then down her pants and she arched her back slowly.

He touched her in a torturous rhythm over her panties and she knew he could feel how wet she was. No hiding this kind of arousal.

"You ready for me?" he asked, continuing to work her into a hot mess.

She rolled her hips over his crotch and he finally showed a weakness in his armor, moaning into her neck.

"Touch me," she insisted, getting tired of the teasing.

He grinned and moved her to stand while he pulled her pants and panties down her legs.

"On the desk," he demanded.

"But...people can see..." she stuttered looking over at the desk right in front of the huge windows.

"It's dark and there ain't nobody out there," he said in an impatient tone.

She grinned knowing he had a specific plan in mind.

She placed her hands on the desk and hopped up to sit in the edge, "Like this?"

"Yes, just like that."

He moved in like she was prey and pushed her legs apart taking her right thigh against his mouth. Sinking down in the chair at her feet he went to work. She was too aroused to be concerned with shyness right now, it all felt so good.

She had been expecting oral sex any second, but again, nothing could be expected. He kissed from her ankles to her knees so slowly she became frustrated and sighed heavily.

"Aright then." Daryl said, clueing in to her impatience.

He stood before her and pushed her feet apart to rest on the desk and her back against the glass of the window. He touched her. He looked right into her eyes and it was all she could do not to turn away. He moved to kiss her neck and she was actually glad to not have to look right at him. A man staring right into her eyes while touching her was new and so intimate.

He entered her with one of his fingers as he sucked at this skin around her ear. He was standing between her legs and she had never felt so hot before.

 _ **Rick's eyes desperately wanted to look away but he was stunned. He didn't believe for a second Daryl was sleeping with Carol so when he came to grab some tools from the fence line, he never thought he'd see this. Daryl's hand was pressed against the glass and so was Carol's naked back and she was obviously enjoying herself. It was dark in there but there was no mistaking what was going on. He shook his head and forced himself to walk away before he got stuck watching like a pervert.**_

Just when she thought he couldn't push it any further he started to tease her with the tip of his dick and it was so smooth and warm she begged.

"Please..."

"You want me inside you, Carol?"

"Yes, please...please, Daryl!"

He relented and pushed into her but slow as he could stand to do it. She let out a wanton, whining sound and scratched his shoulder accidentally.

"Sorry..."

He didn't respond verbally just kissed her and pulled her legs around him fucking her in a steady, relentless motion that took her breath away.

"Mmmm Daryl...I"

He leaned back enough to get to her body with his hands and started to tease his finger over her clit as he fucked her and she lost her mind for a moment.

The dual sensation of his dick inside her and his finger tips rubbing her wet clit made her breath catch her throat and then release in a loud, formidable orgasm.

Daryl reached his limit as she came around his hard cock and he let go, grunting and groaning into her neck.

~They obviously weren't interested in telling anyone yet or just hadn't gotten around to it so he swore to himself he wouldn't say anything. Daryl walked into his cell asking a casual question about supplies and he tried to look nonchalant.

"They're in the second shed outside...I think. Unless they got moved."

"What's wrong with you?" Daryl looked at him funny.

"Me? Nothing...nothing."

"What is it?" Daryl looked skeptical.

"You and Carol...are you?"

"Yeah. How did you know about that?"

 _Fuck!_

"I...uh guessed?"

"Really?" There was a long, painful pause and then he added, "...Good guess."

Daryl completed accepted it and walked off leaving Rick red in the face and really glad he didn't have to admit what he'd seen.


End file.
